A Christmas Ride
by lilliewildelangtry
Summary: Niles has to go away on Christmas Eve, leaving C.C and their 7 year old daughter behind. How will they recuperate? Submitted for the Niles/CC Advent Calender


A CHRISTMAS RIDE

It was two days before Christmas, and the Babcock Brightmore residence was finishing up decorating the tree. It stood right beside the stairs in the living room, covered in white and multicolored lights still shut off while Niles place the bows, ornaments, streams of glass colored beads, garland and tinsel all about the tree. All the while,little 7 year old Sara sat on the floor at her daddy's feet, finishing up the project he had given her.

"Are you finished with your popcorn strand?" He asked politely, coming down to her level and taking it in his hands.

"Yep, all finished!" She said happily before handing her daddy an end of while she took the other. He stood atop the ladder and watched as his little girl ran around and around the Christmas tree, embedding little pieces of popcorn all around the tree branches. When he decided it was even enough, he got off the ladder and placed his arm around her.

"What do you think, will mummy like it?"

Sara stepped back to admire it, leaning against the side of the sofa while placing a finger to her chin, mocking her mother's stance when she was in the midst of cracking a new idea. "More tinsel!"

Niles furrowed his brows at her before looking at the tree, "I put a whole box on it."

Sara pinched her fingers close together, "Just a little more..."

He pursed his lips with a hint of a smile, "You and your mummy are going to be the death of me..." And with that, he opened up another package of tinsel and reluctantly began hanging it on the tree.

Just then, the click of the front resounded the foyer as C.C came through the front door, "Hello all!" She said cheerfully as Sara ran up to her, "Come and see the tree, mummy!" She took C.C's hand, who was reluctant to leave the foyer without hanging up her coat. But as she was dragged into the living room and looked at the tree, her mouth lay slightly open.

"Oh, Sara..." She walked over to the tree and fingered at the popcorn strand set in the middle of the tree. "This is beautiful! Did you make these?" She held up the popcorn strand as she watched the little girl nod her head in pride. "Just the right touch, darling... Although I'm surprised someone hasn't tried gnawing on it..." She looked over just in time to see Niles' head pop out from behind the tree.

"This from the woman who had last year's entire Halloween stockpile in one sitting..." He commented with a sweet grin.

She glared up at him, and, for the moment at least, he felt like playing nice in front of their little one. "Not that it affected you any, love." He smiled before coming down from the ladder, "Alright, kiddo. Shall we put the topper on and light her up?" He grabbed the topper and handed it to Sara, who scrambled up the stairs and placed the topper right on the tree. Niles plugged in the lights to see the tree in its entire glowing glory.

All the while, C.C placed her coat back in the closet and coming back over to admire the tree. Sara had decided to busy herself by finishing up her father's tinsel work. He placed an arm around his wife's waist as she leaned into him comfortably. "I can tell there was no harm done with the chocolate binging..." He purred into her ear and began to nuzzle her cheek. "I got the rest of the week off." She told him in a whisper, "We can finally take that ride you always insist on taking." This wasn't just any ride. Every Christmas since their marriage, they would go around the New York City area and look at the various light shows and displays it had to offer. It was something Niles picked up from Nanny Fine when she first came into their lives, and he so wanted to start the tradition in his own growing family.

But instead of smiling, Niles winced. "C.C..." he whispered to her sheepishly, "about that... I don't think we are going to be able to that this year..."

C.C looked up, "Why? You have been insisting me all this week that I beg Maxwell to get the week off for Christmas. And now that I do, we can't do it? You better give me a good reason, Soft Scrub, or you'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight!"

"Well at least I won't have to wake up to your snoring..."

She glared at him again before he nodded, "Alright..." he threw up his hands up in defeat, "while Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield and the children will be in the Hamptons for Christmas, they will be stopping by a very important venue, and they needed some help with the catering so... I volunteered." He looked up at her, "This was before you got the week off, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if Mr. Sheffield would give you that much time off with the venue being an important affair and all. I just assume you would be going, too..."

This was just like Niles. Always serving others, and it getting the best of him. C.C shook her head as she turned her gaze away from him. Of course she couldn't be overly pissed at him, since this was one of the reasons why she had grown to "hate" the man. This and... many other things... but now was not the time to think about that. Only at the situation at hand.

"Then why don't you just inform Maxwell about our outing? Think about me... think about Sara. What will she think when you tell her that we won't be seeing the Christmas lights this year? She'd probably think your a …."

"Babcock?" He looked up at her.

"Exactly! She'll think that you're a... Niles!" She smacked him, "I'm serious! You march right up to Maxwell and tell him you're not going. Tell him that your mind is made up, and that nothing he says is going to make you think otherwise." She adjusted herself after the slight bit of enrage spewing from her.

"Have you gone crackers again? And make him fire me?" He asked her, "Then again, its not like we need any of my income with your bank account..."

C.C quickly began shushing him, turning her head to make sure Sara didn't hear any of it. She didn't want her daughter to know about any of the wealth that her family had, in all efforts to produce the most normal life as possible for her. They had agreed many years ago that they would live as an upper middle class family, nothing more or less.

"Try anything then. Just get out of it. I already know the tiny skirts, lipstick and nylons won't do you any good, so might as well make up something worthwhile.."

He glared up at her, "What?"

She giggled, now she had his attention. "No offense to your looks, lover."

Early the next morning, C.C drowsily came down the stairs in her black nightgown and robe to realize that she was going to have to cook for two. Niles was already at the Sheffield's and Sara was on her Christmas break from school. What the hell could she make that wasn't frozen or packaged?

She made her way into the kitchen and smiled, her answer right in front of her.

_Biscuits are in the oven. Gravy is in the pot. Omelets are in the subzero. Heat for a minute and half._

_Love,_

_Your Swine_

_P.S Don't get used to this, witch. Next time, you're using your own wand to get breakfast._

Following the instructions as well as a Babcock could, she placed the omelets in the microwave while warming up the gravy on the stove. Just then an overly excited little girl dressed in a white nightgown came into the kitchen, holding her stuffed bear. "Mummy, I can't wait for tonight!" She jumped up in joy, "All the lights are going to be so pretty!"

C.C could do nothing but smile as she began to prepare ceramic plates for their breakfast. Warm biscuits, gravy on top, and omelets on the side. Just how she liked them. She was only hopeful that Niles could take off, and maybe, just maybe, get the rest of the day off for kicks.

She set down both plates at the kitchen table when the phone rang. She jumped up in a flash and grabbed the phone. "This is C.C Babcock..."

"Sounds like someone got out of the wrong side of the coffin this morning..." His voice purred from the other end.

"Well, after what you told me last night...You better have good news."

There was a pause. C.C Babcock did not like pauses over the phone, especially with Butler Boy.

"Mr. Sheffield still needs me at the Hamptons, and I have to leave today."

"What? You can't be serious. Leaving us here on Christmas Eve?" She looked over at her daughter, who had her ear pricked up and turning toward C.C, listening in. Damn that Niles, he was already putting his Yenta effect on her. Now she had more reasons to be angry at him. With that she lowered her voice.

"I can't believe this, Niles. What happened to just telling him off, saying you have a family and a life too? And a daughter, Niles, don't forget about your daughter... who, by the way, looks as if she has already picked up some Yenta lessons from a certain person with tails."

"Oh come now, tails implies more than one. You know you only have one."

"Don't start it, Dust mop, I'm not in the mood."

"I have no choice, love. I have to go today. I packed my bags before I left the house and they're already with me."

C.C's mouth was wide open, "So you're... you're not even going to come by and say good bye?... You're just going to leave us?"

Another pause. "... I am afraid so. The venue starts a little bit after 2pm tonight, and its a three hour drive from here until the Hamptons with all of this Christmas traffic... Please, send all of my love to Sara. I know I am trying to send all of my love to you..."

But she was too upset to hear all of it. As much as she loved him, how could she forgive him for this? Leaving his wife and daughter on Christmas Eve for some stupid venue dinner that probably was at the expense of some hot shit blue blood that wanted nothing more than money, money, money. She could hear hm now, _"Now aren't we calling the kettle black..."_

Her voice became shaky, "Alright Niles, if you have to go, by all means. I can take care of Sara..." Now that was the big question.

"I will return to the hen house as soon as I can..."

She tried to find words to say, but hung up the phone instead. She turned to look at Sara, who staring straight at her with those electric blue eyes of hers. It was if Niles was speaking to her right through their own child's eyes, pleading for her understanding. But she wouldn't have it.

"Is daddy okay?" The girl finally spoke up.

"Daddy is fine but... um..." She couldn't find the right words to say. Who would have thought that it was so difficult for her, C.C Babcock, the Bitch of Broadway, the one who could sway any investor into opening their wallets, have such difficulty in finding words to say to this young beautiful blonde girl before her. She was having difficulty in finding the right words to talk to a piece of herself.

With that, she pulled up a chair. "Sara... daddy is going on a little trip with the Sheffields, and will be gone for awhile." Sara looked up at her mummy, "Is daddy going to be back by Christmas?"

C.C shook her head, "No, I don't think so." She pushed back a lock of Sara's blonde hair behind her ear. "He has to serve at a venue at the Hamptons where the Sheffields are going to be." Now had to be the time to tell her. It was now or never. "And so, we are not going to be able to see the Christmas lights this year."

Sara continued to look up at C.C before lowering her head, "Oh..." C.C hated to see her daughter look so, even though she knew that she wasn't being overly dramatic. But she could still see the pain in her face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really am. I – I wish I knew how to fix it but... what's done is done." Sara nodded carefully. "Can I go watch some TV?" she asked before C.C took her daughter's barely touched plate and sent her on her way. _Damn you, Maxwell. Damn you Maxwell and your stupid, pity needs..._

The day's hours had slowly ticked by as C.C took refuge in her small home office in efforts to get some work done. Sara was still entertaining herself with some TV and cereal that her mummy found in one of the pantry cabinets. Dressed to the nines in her usual business attire, to give it that serious vibe, she typed viciously on the computer, crunching theater account numbers, investor donations, budgeting and keeping with the incoming emails that never seemed to stop. Another one pinged on the screen just as she was finishing the new play's budget, making her almost type in a wrong account number.

She pursed her ruby red lips together as she held back a "shit" lingering on her tongue. She pulled back and looked down at the keyboard and finally at her hands, the diamonds from her wedding band glinting from the overhead light.

Why did he do this? Why? She knew just as well as he that he could have done something, anything, to get off today. Including one of his pity parties he was famous for. All she could ask was why, why, why, and still she got no answers.

C.C looked at the screen, 2 more emails were in the inbox. Would this ever end?

She had to get away from the computer screen somehow. And then, that is when it hit her: She, C.C Babcock, could still make Christmas happen and take Sara to see the lights by herself. There was only one problem, she hadn't the slightest idea where the best displays were, nor where Niles took them. If Niles was in the car, then there was no doubt that they would see only the best Christmas displays in New York City and she never had the time nor cared previously where these things were. Then again, she didn't have children then.

While she as internally cursing herself for not paying more attention, she placed strands of her bobbed hair behind her ear as she went into the living room to throw her long red coat over her shoulders,"Sara, let's get your coat on. We're going to see the lights."

"Really?!" Sara jumped out of her spot from the sofa and came running to the door, "Then, daddy did make it! I knew he would!" She announced with glee.

"Oh, no honey... daddy is not here, but I am. And I am taking you myself. We can still have Christmas without daddy... just this once." C.C implored with slight desperation. "Come on, we'll have fun!"

Sara nodded politely, "Okay." C.C placed her daughter into a miniature version of her own coat, snugly secured her in with the hook eye buttons, took up the car keys and unlocked the door.

The snow whipped past them in the blustery wind as they walked down the stairs, the snowflakes like little stars against the evening sky. C.C's stomach could have churned butter from the nervousness she was feeling. It came to her just then that this was the first time that she had ever had to handle Sara by herself, without Niles around to jaunt jokes at her or supporting her. The feeling itself wasn't good, nor did it feel normal. It made her want to call this whole thing off, call Niles' cell phone and give him a cursing or two... possibly ten.

As she walked down the stairs, she slipped upon some black ice and quickly braced herself to fall. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, but also felt the warmth of her daughter's gloved hand in hers, steadying her carefully. "Are you alright, mummy?"

C.C looked into her daughter's eyes, she knew she couldn't back down now. "Of course... of course, I'm fine! Just a little trip. There's some black ice there, be careful... in fact..." She picked her daughter up from the step and put her into her arms, listening to her giggle as she walked down the sidewalk toward their car. But something was in its path.

Parked right in front of the car was a large white open carriage complete with silver and gold trimming for the Christmas season. Tiny lights were positioned on either corner of the carriage while the white stallion neighed in a slight greeting. The decked out driver in a top hat, and what seemed like a tuxedo and coat was adjusting some straps on the back of the horse.

"Oh mummy! A horse! Could we go by carriage, mummy?" C.C took one look at Sara's eyes once again, she didn't need to contemplate her next move. She gave a ruby red smile as she pocketed the keys. "Why not?"

The driver moved to open the side door, but C.C got to it first, leading Sara inside before she followed her. The driver took her hand to help her in before going up to sit in his usual spot.

"This is going to sound a little odd but... do you know any Christmas displays in this town? My husband usually knows but he's...

"Yes, I know some of the best known displays. They're widely requested." The driver added in his low timbre.

Even C.C was taken aback, but decided to hold her tongue. "Good, take us there if you would." She answered before laying back into her seat as the driver maneuvered them out of their parking spot.

Sara moved immediately to the edge of the carriage, watching her ever changing surroundings as the horse kept up a decently swift trot. "Careful!" C.C grasped onto her hand. But the girl wasn't paying any attention. She was entranced by everything around her. Her giggles rang out into the night as little speckles of snow floated onto her hair, illuminated by the tiny lanterns in the back of the carriage.

Even C.C couldn't stop the smile that was spreading over her face. The thought of being in a horse drawn carriage, a white one of all things, and the whole Christmas season was like being in one of those corny Christmas cards. Corny as they were, she admitted they were some of the most beautiful scenes out there, beside the waterfront of the Jamaican and French coasts. This would have to be close second.

Those 2 hours seemed like moments until carriage turned onto Park Ave. They trotted slowly down the street, both of the girls taken aback in awe at the sight before them: twinkling lights, multicolored lights, icicles, candles in the windows, wreaths upon the front doors glistening from the overhead front door light fixtures. It was a wonderfully perfect sight to behold for both of them.

But mid way through the street, C.C felt her little daughter's body shiver against her own. "Cold?" She asked carefully, her own voice sounding like a shiver. When Sara nodded,she began to look for some kind of covering, anything that seemed good enough against this bitter cold.

"There's a wrap on the seat." The driver's soft, low voice resounded before C.C took up his suggestion. She pulled on her side of the seat to find they had been sitting on a large white fur wrap this whole time. She brought the wrap around herself before sitting back down, tapping Sara's cold body.

She held out the white fur wrap like two large wings, "Hop in." Sara scrambled beside her mother allowing her legs to dangling slightly onto her mother's lap. Her head laid lazily upon her chest, listening to the soft rum-tum of her heartbeat as C.C encircled her in the fur wrap. Her lips were right upon her little one's hair.

"How did you believe that daddy would make it home?" She questioned her, also entrapping the girl in her arms.

"I... I don't want to say." Sara answered with lowered eyes.

"Oh, come now... you can tell..." She chuckled carefully to herself, "You can tell mummy. You can tell mummy anything."

Sara continued to hold her lowered gaze until she brought them up to look C.C square in the eyes, "I made a wish... I wished that daddy would come home for Christmas like he always does."

Sara rested her head back on her mummy's chest. "Oh, sweetheart. This is just this one time. It is not like daddy is gone forever. Just today, and tomorrow... and possibly the next day... but he always returns home. But then again, that is usually because we're the only he knows that has the Spanish soap opera channel."

C.C turned her head to look down at Sara, now fast asleep against her chest. The fur must have done it, she mused, taking her grip from the fur wrap and smoothing back her daughter's hair. A small snowflake came down on her forehead just before C.C melted it with a kiss from her lips.

"Now you must have no more kisses, " She whispered, "or I could kiss you to death."

She adjusted herself comfortably before asking the driver carefully to take them back. For now, her duty was done and all she could do was rest.. And she did just that.

Most of the cars were gone by the time the carriage arrived back at the house. The night was darker, the time was much later, and the snow fall was much lighter. The driver directed the horse in front of the Babcock Brightmore residence before putting down the reins.

"That will be $350, mam."

No answer.

"Mam?" The driver turned around and saw the most beautiful he ever saw in life.

There, huddled together under the white fur wrap, was the mother and child laying against one another fast asleep. The child's head still upon her mother's heart, the soft rhythm from within entrancing her into sleep. The mother had her arms encircling her child, the perfectly shaped ruby lips slightly parted while her platinum blonde hair interwove into her daughter's own. It was a modern rendition of Madonna and child.

But then again, the view could have easily been biased as Niles smiled brightly down at the pair from his perched spot behind the horse. Small tears began to slide down his face as he choked back the rest of them. It truly was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and he didn't want to spoil it. As he adjusted himself, he placed his hand upon the black bag beside him: a bag full of wrapped and ribboned Christmas presents for the entire family.

He quickly checked his Rolex watch. It was 11:55pm on Christmas Eve, and he could hardly wait for the festivities to begin. On that note, he took out the camera from his coat pocket, checked to make sure the flash was on, and aimed it towards the two angelically sleeping figures.

"Merry Christmas, girls." And he snapped the photo.

THE END


End file.
